Brian
by subwayguy
Summary: When societal expectations threaten her path in life, will Leah Flame choose to follow her family and become a warrior or lurk in the shadows as a mage? Will her sister learn the difference between a servant and a friend, or will her first "friend" be the city's enemy? And can Brian Clark keep hope to ever emerge from his father's shadow? Medieval/AU Human Characters/Magical Stuff
1. Latest Note

**Hello! So basically life is hectic. And I'm super super sorry. I don't know how many people I've lost because of this, but I hope it wasn't too **

**many. I love you all, and here's what's been happening.**

**I've had a lot of practice first of all, so my writing has improved by leaps and bounds. Going back and rereading this has been a cray cringe-y **

**journey, and sometimes I couldn't struggle through my A/Ns (seriously that cat one tho), but I'm finished. And I have a plan.**

**After having lost two of my best friends in the whole world, I sat down, and, through quite a few tears, geeked out on warrior cats. I looked up **

**timelines, and translated those timelines into cat years. (If you care, the entire warrior cats series translates to 110 human years even though **

**the math is a bit rough.) When I had this done, I realized that was quite a lot to work with. I couldn't really see Brian happening without **

**background, and that involved way too much work to just start posting willy-nilly as I had before. This was going to take some serious **

**dedication.**

**I'm starting to see this series as a tribute. Partially a tribute to Erin Hunter, and also a tribute to all the people in my lives who have inspired me **

**in my writing. Because of this, I want to get this as perfect as I can. I want to really do this right for those of you who have stuck with me.**

**Before I deliver some of what you probably expected when you got the notification, saw that it had uploaded, webcam spied on me and noticed **

**that I was typing while listening to my Brian soundtrack, or any other dubious forms of keeping tabs on random fanfictions, I want to speak **

**especially to two people who may never see this.**

**First, to Curly, otherwise known as Sassy the Ninja on fan fiction. She commented on this story and we started talking, and continued until just **

**before Christmas break, when she stopped replying. I really cared about you Curly, and I am so sorry that you obviously don't want to speak to **

**me (email and kik and g+ and fanfic and tumblr don't just shut off).**

**The second person is Dawn, and to all guest commenters. You guys don't have accounts, yet you keep up and stick around. Thanks for that. I **

**hope you all come back and continue to believe in me.**

**And here it is! An excerpt from the unedited first chapter of 'Troy', my human AU adaption of Tallstar's Revenge!**

Troy's feet beat against the hard-packed dirt ground, a rhythm of joy and freedom that sung in his blood. He could see the rich brown back of the tunic of his

quarry as they raced along the winding streets.

All around them, people peddled their wares. Shouting voices rose and fell and mingled into a meaningless roar that sang in Troy's blood.

The figure ahead of him leaped a cart nimbly and turned a corner, past the rows of tall, stalk-like houses. The dry dirt underneath Troy's feet changed to rocky

grassland as they left the inner village.

Blood pumping in his heart and his legs aching with exhilaration, Troy darted forward, calloused feet easily dodging the sharpest of rocks. The figure ahead had

vanished. Troy slowed momentarily, checking the barely noticeable marks they had left on the ground. They continued in relatively straightforward pattern, and

he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the hunt.

_The elds always laughed when they saw the pre-apprentices playing hunt, but they don't get it. If we can't be apprentices yet, what else is there to do but run. _

Giant birds wheeled far overhead, silhouetted against the deep blue sky. Heat hung in the air like a tangible force, pushing down on Troy's limbs as he ran,

panting in short controlled bursts. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he could feel it collecting on his scalp. His scraggly brown hair was pulled back in a tight

bun, and he blinked constantly to clear his eyes of perspiration.

The long blades of brown grass brushed and whispers against each other and released a deep heady scent that Troy had to try to avoid inhaling in deep

breathes. He was young enough that it could be dangerous if inhaled in large amounts. He knew that some older apprentices harvested it and used it for fun,

but they weren't strictly allowed.

_When I'm an apprentice, I'll never do that. That's just silly. I'd never fall in love either, that's almost as stupid._

Troy was so distracted by the grossness of that thought, that he almost missed when the trail changed. The child he was pursuing had veered off to the left, and

Troy skidded to a halt to a halt and turned, racing down a side trail.

He was forced to stop abruptly when he reached the end of the path. His quarry was not alone. Troy stopped and took a few steps back.

"Hello, Troy." Skeet said.

_Oh no._

**Well, that's it for now! I do have the first three chapters written, but I want to finish this story before I start posting. I hope you enjoyed that **

**excerpt. The release date of the final story is March 1st.**

**If you never review again, please review now if you plan to be a regular reader. I'll be checking off who is going to maybe stick around. Review, **

**and then follow me as an author to catch Troy, or just follow this and I'll post a notice when it's out.**

**I love you guys, bye!**


	2. Updates

**Expect the Prologue to Troy by tonight! I'm so excited! I'm going to keep this story up while I post Troy. I hope I haven't lost too many of you, and that you will enjoy what I'm doing with Troy.**

**I'm going now to update my profile and make it as on-point as it was before. :) See you all in a few hours.**


End file.
